


In a Heartbeat

by shotforthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, In A Heartbeat AU, Kinda, M/M, alec is outed, alec is sherwin, idk i tried, magnus is jonathan, the heart doesn't chase magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotforthesky/pseuds/shotforthesky
Summary: Alec doesn't know anything about love, but his heart does.Based off of In a HeartbeatNow translated into Russianhere





	In a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is (loosely) based off of the amazing short film, In a Heartbeat. If you haven't watched it, watch it [here](https://youtu.be/2REkk9SCRn0)  
> If you don't know what it's about, the summary is under the video.  
> I own nothing and all the mistakes are mine.

When it came to love, Alec was no expert. He didn't know the "do's" and "don'ts", he didn't know what it was like to go on a date. He didn't even know how to hold someone's hand or kiss. But the one thing he did know, is when it came to Magnus Bane, he was hopelessly in love.

Every time he saw him, his heart pounded in his chest. Every time he saw him, he couldn't tear his eyes away. It was all hopeless. Magnus would never like him, not like that. Alec was the quiet kid in the back of the class whose only friends where his sister and adoptive brother and their significant others. Why would Magnus even notice a guy like him? Plus, he was probably straight. Everyone had heard the stories of him and Camille. The King and Queen of Alicante High. Except for the fact that the King and Queen of Alicante High broke up two weeks ago because Camille had been cheating with someone on the soccer team.

Alec could never figure out why someone in their right mind would give up Magnus so easily. He would never understand. When Alec saw Magnus walking towards the school from the parking lot, his heart skipped a beat. He always looked perfect, even in that dull uniform they were all forced to wear.

Izzy ripped him out of his stupor. "Alec, Jace has practice after school and I have a tutoring session with Aldertree."

He rolled his eyes at the mention of his name, causing Isabelle to let out a noise of agreement. Oh, Aldertree. Victor was someone who was pursuing Izzy, never taking no for an answer. He had also managed to talk his anatomy teacher that Izzy was the perfect candidate to save his failing grade. It annoyed Isabelle to no end, and when Iz was annoyed, so was Alec.

Izzy set a hand on his shoulder, "I'll see you later, big brother."

He nodded and hugged her before watching her walk towards the school. He turned back to the car, getting his bag out of the backseat. He started to make his way towards the school, finding himself in front of Magnus, who was busy texting. His heart ached in his chest as he sped up, ducking behind a tree to watch Magnus walk past. Alec watched with wide eyes, a small smile creeping on his face. Alec felt himself swooning, shifting around the trunk of the tree to keep his eyes on the boy.

Alec knew he was being stupid. Magnus Bane would never like him back, Magnus Bane didn’t even know who he was, yet here he is, completely and utterly enamored. He took a step forward, foot snapping a stick that had fallen from the tree, gaining the attention of Magnus. He quickly hid behind the trunk, heart beating wildly in his chest. It was so loud, he wouldn’t be surprised if Magnus could hear it. He pressed his hands to his chest as if somehow, he could stop his heart from pounding.

Alec finally peeked back at the sidewalk, noticing that Magnus had slowly started to move again. But Magnus wasn’t walking towards the school, he was walking towards Alec.

Alec, with his face practically on fire with embarrassment, just stood there, wringing his hands. He kept his head low, eyes glued to his feet. He listened as Magnus got closer, shoes appearing in his line of vision. Suddenly, he was looking at two brown eyes and his breath stolen from his lungs. Magnus was crouched slightly, trying to draw his attention as he looked.

“Hello,” Magnus whispered, his voice smooth.

All Alec could do was gape silently, not trusting his voice.

“Are you okay? I’m Magnus.”

“I know,” Alec quickly said before blushing even more, “Alec. I mean-my name-”

“It’s okay, Alec,” laughed Magnus, “I get it.”

Alec’s heart was in his throat. Here Magnus was, acknowledging him, talking to him. He was dreaming.

After moments of silence, Magnus finally pointed over his shoulder, “I should probably get going.”

Alec couldn’t say anything, he just nodded weakly. Magnus looked over his face and with a bite to his lip and a single nod, he started to turn away. Alec, panic taking control of his body, grabbed his hand. Magnus froze, turning around to face him, eyes widened with surprise and shock. When Alec realized what he did, he ripped his hand away, clasping it to his chest. Magnus looked down at his now empty hand and back up to Alec. Alec sheepishly ran a hand through his hair and let out a nervous smile that probably ended up looking like a wince.

Not wanting to explain what had just happened, Alec tried to get past Magnus. He ended up tripping on nothing, stumbling into his crush, bumping Magnus back a step. His hand came up to Magnus’ shoulder on impulse, trying to steady himself. Magnus’ arms were splayed out slightly at his sides and was once again looking at Alec, completely speechless. Alec ripped himself away, practically sprinting away. He looked over his shoulder slightly when he reached the stairs, eyes locking with Magnus who was watching him. Alec found Izzy at the top of the stairs, talking with Maia, Clary, and Simon. He slid behind her, back coming in contact with the corner of the wall.

Magnus walked past them into the school, looking down at his phone. Alec let out a sigh of relief.

“Alec, are you okay?”

He looked down at his sister, nodding. “Gotta get to class, I’ll see you later.”

Once he felt his heart slow down, he pulled open the school doors, making his way down the hall. He stopped at his locker, quickly twisting his lock and opening it, tossing his backpack in. He let out a loud sigh and pressed his forehead against the edge of the next locker.

_What an idiot._

He pulled out his notebook and chemistry textbook, slamming the locker door and turning straight into the boy he never wanted to see again. Alec and Magnus tumbled to the ground, Alec on top of Magnus. His mouth was open wide, apologies just waiting to flow out like a flood. He locked eyes with Magnus, who then started looking around, bringing Alec’s attention to the crowded hallway.

The crowded hallway that witnessed Alec practically bodyslam Magnus Bane to the floor. Magnus’ hand was unfortunately underneath his, fingers overlapping, making matters worse. He could practically hear all the whispers as two hundred pairs of eyes watched them. As two hundred pairs of eyes saw how Alec turned bright red, how Alec still hadn’t gotten off of Magnus. He could practically hear the comments that would follow him around for at least the rest of the week, if not the rest of his life.

“Oh-oh my god. I-I,” Alec stammered, everything screaming at him to pull back and run.

So that’s what he did. Alec flung himself backwards, hand still entangled with Magnus’ so the boy was pulled up slightly. Alec could barely breathe, panic taking over every part of his body. He tried to swallow, heart thudding in his chest. He couldn’t look Magnus in the eye. He couldn’t look anyone in the eye ever again. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, blurring the world around him.

And as he pulled his hand away from Magnus’, he felt his heart break. He ran from the school, leaving his books on the floor next to Magnus. He was gasping for breath as he threw himself against a tree in the schoolyard, hands clutching at his chest. His heart hurt, he felt like he’d been stabbed over and over again. Alec let out a sob, crying until eventually, he had no tears left. He could never go back into school again. He could never face the horrible words waiting for him, the ugly stares. He sat there and watched as everything seemed to dull around him, as if the world was darkening in sympathy.

He leaned his head back against the tree trunk, eyes staring forward aimlessly. His heart was broken, his secret was out, his life was over. He tried to tune out everything, desperately trying to will the pain away. He’d been so stupid. He’d been so careless. He was brought out of his thoughts by leaves crunching under a foot. He turned his head, eyes immediately finding Magnus. He inhaled sharply and looked away, curling in on himself.

 _Oh god, oh no. Please, let this humiliation end_ , he thought, squeezing his eyes shut as if it could stop what was about to happen.

“Alexander?” came the soft whisper. Magnus kneeled before him, reaching a hand out. Alec jerked his joined hands back to his chest, as if he were trying to protect himself from falling too far. Magnus’ eyes were soft and sad, slowly inching his hand forward. Alec finally let their hands touch, causing Magnus to smile. He sat down next to Alec, leaning back next to him, shoulder pressing against Alec’s.

Alec blushed slightly, watching as Magnus intertwined their fingers and set them on his lap.

Looking at Magnus, he felt his heart grow warm, and he knew everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on [tumblr](http://shotfortheskyy.tumblr.com/) or request stuff  
> No, I am not ready for 2x19 and 2x20.  
> Yes, my blog is covered in me crying over malec.


End file.
